


Tonight I'm Fucking You

by TaeminsLips



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Club Owner Jonghyun, Clubbing, Cross-Post, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeminsLips/pseuds/TaeminsLips
Summary: Jonghyun, club co-owner meets the minx of his dreams.Key, minx, just broke up with his shitty boyfriend and meets his best matchOr, that one where JongKey fuck ruthlessly in the club bathroom.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 12





	Tonight I'm Fucking You

**Author's Note:**

> Work cross posted from [Asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/854092/one-shot-drabbles--fluff-edition)  
> Original publication date: November 5th, 2014  
> This work has been edited! You can still read the original post over on AFF in all its cringy/typo'd glory!  
> When I wrote this it was inspired by the gif below!
> 
> There were three songs I listened to when I wrote this, sadly only two were still on Youtube, I cannot remember or find the other one.  
> [Enrique Iglesias - Tonight I'm Fucking You (Nightcore Vers)](https://youtu.be/WkjuM2ApPl8)  
> [Claude Kelly - Call Me Daddy](https://youtu.be/IXG99K-lnjU)
> 
> For Jjong and Key's inspired looks  
> [Jonghyun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9e/79/aa/9e79aafbbd5454088768ed7da5cf97e4.jpg) & [Key](https://lovelybaquero.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/19100-shinee-key-minho-models-for-swatch-touch-for-cosmopolitan-photos.jpg)

The music was blaring, and the heat from all of the bodies surrounding him caused him to sweat. 

Deciding to finally move to the bar from the dance floor, he weaved his way through the giant crowd.

Making it to his destination, he winked to the new twink bartender.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, could you get me a beer?" he eyed him up and down.

"What kind would you like, sir?" the bartender grabbed a glass.

"The second from my left." Jjong didn't even need to look. 

Nodding the bartender broke the tap and filled the glass to the brim, setting it down in front of him.

"There you go." he smiled, going back to his work. 

Jonghyun bit his lip, watching as the newbie went to serve a few others on the other side.

Unconsciously licking his lips, as he kept staring at his ass.

 _"Hmm, I'm gonna take that before the night's over."_ He thought, grabbing his glass and taking a sip.

Turning to face the crowd, he began to scan over the room, taking sips here and there. Then his eyes landed on a pretty, petite blonde up in the balcony.

He observed seeing he was with someone. Maybe a friend. A lover - highly possible. But he only saw that as an obstacle.

He set his eyes on the pretty boy, forgetting the bartender he got up and found his way to the staircase that led to the VIP rooms.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" the security guard stopped him.

"Where I'd like. I'm a VIP." he said to him.

"You need your badge," he said. 

A little annoyed with baldy, he pulled out his badge from his pocket that read 'CO-OWNER'

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he bowed respectively. "I was told about you but we weren't formally introduced."

Jjong smiled.

"It's okay, just don't make this mistake in the future." And on his way he went. 

Sipping his drink, he scanned the balcony, looking for the little blonde that caught his eye.

Walking towards the banister he stood looking out over the club.

Taking another sip of his drink he observed around once more. Finding the petite blonde back by the banister with what looked like a scowl on his face.

Smirking he began to make his way, only to be stopped, watching as another man wrapped his arm around the pretty blonde. 

But the blonde pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. He was both furious and sad.

"Oh come on. It's not like I was giving him my number." the other said.

"You say that, and I'll bet by the time the night is over that whore will call you." he spat. "Just like _all_ the others!" 

"Baby..." he tried to touch him.

"Don't. Touch. Me!"

"You know what. Fuck you."

"Fuck me!? FUCK YOU!" he shoved. "Get out of my life! You lying sack of shit!"

"At least I'm not a prude."

The blonde scoffed.

"Prude? You had it _all_ till I caught you with the pool guy! Just fucking leave! It's over!" he turned back to the banister. The other guy just walked off.

Jonghyun felt almost awkward to approach him now. But knew if he didn't someone else would sweep him up and now that it was open for the taking, he wasn't going to pass it up.

He walked over to the mysterious man, standing beside him.

"Would you like some company?" he was looking out at the crowd below again.

Key looked over to the mysterious man next to him.

He was shorter, had a strong face and was attractive. Way more attractive than his ex boyfriend, whom the mysterious man probably just watched him break up with.

Though all he wanted was to be left alone, something told him to stay in the man's company.

"Sure." 

It was then the mysterious man looked at him and smiled, almost knocking him off his feet.

"My name's Jonghyun." 

"Key." he replied.

"A nickname?" 

Key nodded. "Short for Kibum."

"Ahh, I get called Puppy sometimes, or Dino." he chuckled.

"Dino-Puppy?" Key asked.

"I get called the variations as well." he continued chuckling.

Key giggled looking out to the crowd.

"So, would you mind if I asked what happened?"

Sighing, he knew that was coming. Knew his intuition was right, he had caught everything.

"You don't have to. I'm just curious if I'll need to have him thrown out at all later."

Key looked at him in shock.

"Thrown out?"

Jonghyun chuckled again.

"Yeah, I am the co-owner of the club." he cocked a brow.

"CO-OWNER! My, I didn't expect to meet you." he scoffed surprised. Jong only chuckled more.

"Well like I said if you'd like to talk about it, I'm here to listen. We can go sit if you'd like." he shot his smile again.

And though Key hated it, he felt he was being drawn to the man.

Sitting in the lounge, it was fairly empty to Key's surprise.

Then again mostly everyone was either dancing or mingling around them. 

"So how long were you and that guy together?"

"Almost a year." Key nodded. "We've known each other for a few years though."

"How did you start dating?"

"Hmm, we were at a friends party. And my friend pretty much outed me to a bunch of people I didn't know. I was still in the closet then, though it was probably fairly obvious. But he stepped up, and told everyone he was my boyfriend. He kissed me, which utterly surprised me! Then told anyone if they had a problem, they'd deal with him."

He paused.

"Once everyone shut up, we were left alone. He led me to one of the rooms and I smacked him! I couldn't help it! I wondered what was wrong with him. Why did he lie? And that's when he kissed me again. He told me why he did it. And then asked me to be his partner."

"That sounds like one of those _'Too good to be true'_ love stories. It's cute I'll admit. Something I would've done." Jonghyun further admitted. "I'll be honest." he leaned in to the man next to him. "I'm a sucker for those things." he whispered into his ear. 

Key giggled, shaking his head as their eyes met. Feeling his cheeks blush as the man next to him kept staring into his eyes. 

"So, yeah." he broke the gaze. "After that we started dating."

"I heard you mention, the pool guy." Jjong prodded.

"Ahh, yes! The fucking pool guy." Key shook his head. "It's funny though. He was trying to pursue me. And then I caught him fucking WooYoung."

"Were there other times? Not just the pool guy I mean, did he cheat on you any other time?"

"There was a guy, before our pool cleaner. But, I never caught them in the act. That was some online thing. But I know they met up."

"How so? Phone bills? Credit Cards?"

"Those… And a friend of mine told me. Said they saw him… Which made me check his accounts."

Jonghyun cocked a brow.

"And no! I'm not crazy." Key looked from the corner of his eye. "He trusted me enough to know his passwords. The only thing he didn't think of was clearing the browsing history." he tilted his head. "As well as using a new password and email on, more personal sites."

"Ahh, so he's a dumbass."

"You could say that." Key laughed. "He told me when I questioned him, it was his cousin," pursing his lips. "Which made no fucking sense to me since, he didn't have him listed on his facebook under his family. Which he has _all_ of his family listed. Aaand the guy was Japanese."

"Is he part Japanese at all?"

" **Full Blooded Korean**! And so is the rest of his family."

"Wow, he really didn't think that through."

"Nope.” He said with a pop. “Then there was another guy, _he_ was Vietnamese. And the thing that threw me off was why he told him where we lived. Unless he had brought him home one night from his 'Personal' nights." Key quoted ‘personal’ with his fingers. "Then there was this unknown caller. Who called the house phone leaving messages about their 'Hot Nights' and how he 'Can't wait to see him again' love ramparts."

"Seems like he gets around."

"Somehow he does." Key sighed, "But that doesn't matter anymore. He can move out and get out of my life. I'm done being hurt by him."

"I would never do that to you." Jonghyun peered to Key. 

"Jjong, we just met." Key looked up to him. 

Jonghyun was putting the smolder on, and it was working.

"I'm just saying though. You're an attractive man. I don't know why anyone would do that to you. Especially a scumbag like that." he shook his head. 

Key smiled, a tint of pink coating his cheeks. 

"Thanks." he shyly looked away.

Things died down and only the music was keeping the silence at bay.

Sipping their drinks, Key finally turned to Jonghyun.

"So, could I ask how you became a Co-Owner of the club?"

Jonghyun smiled before landing his eyes back on the other.

"Well, my friend dragged me into it actually," he began. "I didn't really want to do it at first. But then, it became a fun project." 

"Oh? Would your friend happen to be Minho?" Key cocked a brow.

"Yeah… I'm guessing you know him?" Jjong looked away.

"I do. We were in college together. I even fixed him up with Taemin." 

"You! Ma~an! And I thought he would never settle down. Flaming Charisma." he chuckled. "Thanks for that."

"Oh? Was he a problem?" Key cocked a brow.

"Not really. But he was quite the playboy." 

"You mean like yourself?" he asked.

"B-bwo?" Jjong seemed surprised. "Me?"

Key chuckled. 

"If you're wondering, I've heard about you. But I never expected to meet you. At least under these circumstances."

"What did Frogboy say?"

Key laughed.

"Well it was nothing bad really. Just said you were one of his party buddies, a hometown friend." he smiled. "I asked if I'd ever get to meet you. And he said ' _Maybe_.'" 

"Oh!"

 _"Minho, was hiding you from me? Well, he can't anymore."_ he thought.

"Well, now I can tell him I've met you. You aren't a bad guy." he smiled placing a hand to Jjong's cheek. "You're very sweet actually." 

The touch electrified Jonghyun and watching Key's lips curl into the sweet, innocent grin, man did he want to claim him.

"Do you want to go and dance?" he asked. 

Key smiled widely nodding.

"I'd love to~"

Dancing in the sea of people, Jjong made sure to keep his eyes only on Key. The fast pace song seemed to help, bringing them together. Jong instinctively placed his hands on Key's waist.

Moving closer together, Key went from grinding into Jonghyun to facing him. Wrapping his arms around his neck, letting their bodies get as close as they could. The fast pace song slowed down to a more slower beat, they grinded against each other to the music. 

Jonghyun hadn't had much to drink, but he wondered about Key. The last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of him. Wanting to ask, but he didn't want to blow his cover either. So he kept it to himself.

 _"Whatever happens, happens."_ he said to himself. 

The next song that came on though, seemed to break Key more out of his shell. Bumping to the music, gyrating his hips more provocatively then before. Jonghyun bit his lip watching as Key kept raving. 

A circle formed around him as he showed off his moves. Jonghyun just eyed the blonde up and down wanting to touch him again and it was like the angels heard his prayer. Key provocatively danced his way closer to Jjong, wiggling his finger, beckoning him to come closer as he bit his lip in a flirty fashion.

Jonghyun complied, walking to him during the break down. Grabbing him possessively, they began dancing together once again. It began to heat up quicker than usual and with his eyes on the prize, Jonghyun planned to initiate.

Instead, to his surprise, Key did. Planting a kiss on his lips. That thing about seeing fireworks, and feeling dizzy… Jonghyun had never believed in that, till now. Gently grasping Key's jaw, deepening the kiss, Jonghyun needed more.

Gently biting his lip, sucking gently begging for an entrance. Key obliging, greeting Jonghyun's tongue with his own. They both had stopped dancing. 

To Key it seemed like the world around them had stopped.

For Jonghyun the current song that started, really matched how he was feeling.

After another moment or so of lip locking, Jonghun couldn't take it anymore. As they looked to one another in a daze, Jonghyun grabbed Key's wrist, weaving out of the crowd.

As they arrived at the VIP bathroom, luckily no one was inside. Jonghyun led to the biggest stall, pulling Key inside and against the back of the door. Locking the door, both of them breathed heavily.

Jjong stared into Key's eyes, licking his lips. Key's heart was pounding against his chest, he was sure Jjong heard it. Then as he knew it, they were lip locking again. Jonghyun, grasping his hips pulling him as close as possible. Key couldn't help but to wrap his arms around him. Running his hand through Jonghyun's hair, pulling him closer, wanting to taste more of him.

"I want you." Key murmured, taking Jjong aback.

Key's cheeks flushed a deep red. His confession scared himself a little and more afraid Jjong would just stop and leave him. Only to his surprise, Jonghyun kissed him again deeply and with fervor as he felt the butterflies flutter in his belly.

Nipping his lip, trailing down to his neck Key let out a mewl as Jjong made it to his ear.

"Would it be bad if I told you, I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you?" Jjong whispered between panted kisses. 

A shiver ran down his spine, as his cheeks went a deeper shade of red and instead of replying, Key led Jonghyun back to his lips. Sucking playfully as he grinded into the man in front of him.

Jonghyun grasped a handful of Key's hair, pulling his head back and releasing their lips as he began attacking his throat. Kissing and licking his sweet spots that made Key continue to writhe under him.

Meanwhile, his hand trailing down Key's waist, grasping the hem of his shirt. Pausing his attack he pulled away removing it, tossing the garment on the floor. It was then he found himself observing his petite body, biting his lip as a low growl erupting from his throat.

Key, feeling brave, tugged on Jjong's jacket, which he slid down his arms then went for the shirt, pulling it over his head, tossing it as it draped over the door. Key bit his lip seeing the other man's toned body, turning him on more.

Jonghyun couldn’t contain himself as he attacked Key's chest, licking and sucking at his skin. Playfully licking and sucking at the pink buds, making Key whimper.

As he continued trailing down, Jjong got to his knees, grasping Key's tight ass as he bit the hem of his pants, unbuttoning them. His hands trailed to the hem, linking his fingers under the boxers pulling them down just enough.

Key's cock sprung free.

Jonghyun licked his lips, as he looked up to the taller man and began teasing him. Grasping and gently pumping the hard muscle he licked and lapped at the head, his tongue flicking the slit, tasting the pre-cum.

"Fuck~" Key looked to the ceiling.

Jjong only hummed in satisfaction, making the man mewl once again. As he went to work, moans and whimpers were the only thing he could hear aside from the music. He kept sucking and teasing just a little more not wanting Key to cum just yet.

Rising from his knees, he met Key's mouth again, this time Key taking control. Forcing Jjong against the door this time. Licking a trail from his lips to his neck, biting his way past, his collarbone another growl erupted from Jonghyun as he made it to his chest.

Licking and sucking on his nipples, making Jonghyun bite his lip. He continued his trailed path, running his hand down Jjong's toned belly, letting his fingers get lost in the ripples, as he continued to lick and kiss his way down.

Making it to the hem of his jeans, Key bit the hem, looking directly into Jjong's eyes. Copying what the man had done to him he unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them with his teeth. It was the hottest thing Jjong ever saw.

Helping Key, he let his pants fall, and rushed to remove his boxers. His engorged cock bouncing out of its clothed cage.

"It's. So. Big!" Key seemed surprised.

"Are you scared kitty?"

Jonghyun was blown away, the blowjob he received was the best one he'd ever had. From the eye contact, to Key touching himself. 

Jonghyun gritting his teeth, the deepest growl escaping his throat he couldn’t help but grasp at Key's hair, pulling him back up and turning him, making him face the door.

"I can stop if you want." he whispered.

Key shook his head.”If you dared to stop, I’d pin and fuck you myself~” He panted grabbing Jonghyun's free hand, brining two digits to his lips.

He sucked, lubricating his fingers and never broke eye contact, making Jonghyun's cock twitch. It was then Key released his now sopping fingers, stars in his eyes when Jjong began to tease his hole.

"Did you mean what you said?" The words came out needy.

"About what Kitty?" he whispered, as he began feeling him out.

"What you, Huhh~ Said earlier." he began to moan.

Jjong thought for a moment.

"I did mean that." he nipped Key's ear. "If you were mine, I wouldn't ever hurt you."

Key mewled, pushing himself onto Jjong's fingers.

"Impatient." he growled.

Removing his fingers, he turned Key back to face him, pinning him against the wall, wrapping his leg against his waist, he aligned himself.

Key whimpered, grinding on Jjong's cock, begging for him.

Jjong grasped his waist, slowly pushing himself in.

Key gasped, letting out a loud moan, whimpering as Jjong slowly kept pushing in.

"OhMyGod." his breath hitched knees trembling, almost buckling. 

Jjong, all the way in, waited a moment before moving again.

"Shit~" he grunted. "You're so fucking tight."

Moving slowly, Key let out another long mewl. Jjong slowly picked up the pace, surprised with himself. The heat drove him crazy and all he wanted to do was ravish the man in front of him.

"It's okay." Key shivered. Grasping his shoulders. "I'm ready."

Jjong thrusted hard once.

"Ahh!" Key moaned.

Jjong thrusted another time.

"Fuck!" he moaned again.

Licking his lips, Jjong wrapped the other leg around his waist, grasping Key's ass.

Leaning in to whisper; "Do you want sweet? Or ruthless?" his voice got deeper.

Key dug his nails across Jjong's upper back.

"I want ruthless." he purred

Jonghyun smirked. _"Let's see if I've met my match"_

Jjong began again, moving slowly, letting Key's body get used to him and after a few slow thrusts, Jjong picked his pace up. Ruthlessly pounding into the petite man.

Key clawed into his back, mewling, and screaming in pleasure. His sight beginning to get spotty, he felt lightheaded, which was a first. Then Jjong found his sweet spot, hitting it with each thrust.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Key moaned

Jjong captured Key's lips, quieting him, which didn't seem to work so well. Key felt his abdomen tighten and his tummy doing somersaults. Jjong felt all his muscles tighten, coming close to his release.

"I-I'm about to cum!" Key shouted.

"Me too baby~" Jjong said with a grunt. "Hold out a bit longer." his voice was hoarse.

With his forehead against Key's, he kept pounding ferociously, eyes locked. His jaw was locked as he looked at his _prey_ whose mouth was a wide O with loud lewd moans escaping.

He attacked his neck, biting down hard as he cummed hard into the petite man.

Key was unable to hold it anymore as he let out one final mewl, spewing milky white all over their bodies as Jjong rode out his orgasm, finally coming to a stop.

Their sweaty, cum covered bodies still intact.

Key wouldn't let go for a few moments, keeping his arms and legs tightly wrapped around Jjong's body. Jjong didn't let go either, kissing his sensitive neck softly, trailing to his cheeks before once again capturing his lips.

"Would it be bad if I said, I think I'm in love with you?" he said between pants as he leaned his head on the others again.

Key let out a breathy chuckle as he shook his head.

"Ani." he was still catching his breath. "I had a feeling it was you." he looked Jjong in the eye.

"What do you mean by that kitten?" Jjong was still in the post euphoria, his eyes twinkling.

"When Minho told me about you. How you were such a Dog." he couldn't help but smile. "I joked that I would tame you."

Jjong's lips twitched into a smile.

"Well, I'm glad to say then... It seems you have tamed me." his eyes lingered to Key's lips.

Kissing once again, it wasn't as needy as it had started, it was something _more_. The fireworks appeared again, making Jjong chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Key smiled, feeling like he missed a joke.

"You know how people say, you know you found the one when you see fireworks?"

Key nodded, his smile growing wider.

"I see them too~"

Jonghyun bit his lip, looking into Key's twinkling eyes.

_"Originally, I only planned on fucking him. Instead, I fell in love with him. And I couldn't be happier."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new I hope you enjoyed this one shot!  
> If you remember this one shot from AFF; Hello again!
> 
> All old works are slowly being edited and moved here from AFF, if you'd like to keep an eye out!  
> Comments and Kudos are much loved and appreciated!♥


End file.
